A Rainbow of Emotions
by SleepiiLuv
Summary: It all started on that Halloween night. The night his parents died, the night he began living a lie. As a young Veela, Boomer doesn't know much about his other half, but does it matter when his mate is a vampire? But before he can be happy, he needs to fix his home situation. BoyxBoy BrickxBoomer! mentions of Rape (Prologue Only! Test Run!)


This is a story I'm testing out.

I noticed that there weren't many PpG-HP Crossovers so I decided to make one!

In this story, the only ones who would be related are Buttercup and Blossom, as cousins

And Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles, as cousins.

Though Butch and Bubbles are not related to each other, they are related to Boomer

The pairings are, as follows:

Brick x Boomer

Butch x Bubbles

Blossom x a certain boy scientist

Buttercup x a certain boy I don't know yet

 **WARNING**

 **This does have mentions of Rape, though I'm horrible at writing any sort of sexual interaction, I still caution you.**

 **This may also have future (horribly written) sex scenes later on (Once they're older!)**

This is the prologue to the story, if it gets enough interest then I will post the other chapters, in the meantime, I will continue writing it and this will be set as complete.

Matthew is Boomer, in case anyone is wondering, this is his story so the prologue will be about Boomer only.

Boomer is about 3-4 years older than Harry, so once he starts Hogwarts Harry won't appear until his 3-4 year.

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I Don't own the Powerpuff Girls in any shape or form, otherwise, the boys would appear more!**

 **I also don't own the Harry Potter franchise, because if I did then there'd be more Yaoi**!

* * *

Matthew Lucas Schweetz was a happy child. He loved his parents, his cousins, his aunts and his uncles. He felt like nothing in the world could ruin his life.

That was, at least, until that Halloween night in 1981.

Matthew had just finished getting ready for bed, he was waiting for his parents to come up and read him his bedtime story like they did every night. He sat on his bed, the book lying beside him and a blue dragon plushie in his arms. His pajamas were a blue pair of shorts with golden snitches and a matching short-sleeved shirt. He swung his feet as he waited but glanced up at the door every once in a while to glance at his door. His ocean blue eyes clouded with worry and curiosity. Matthew had reached up to move his golden blond hair out of his eyes when his door finally opened. His mother stood there, an apologetic smile on her face, the same eyes as his clouded with even more worry. Her bottom lip was a dark shade of red as if she had been biting it. "Sorry for the wait Luv, I'll read you your story, okay?" Matthew's grin could've lit up the world. He nodded his head and lifted the book to hand to his mother. He vaguely wondered where his father was but it escaped him when his mother began was an hour until the young blond was finally fell asleep.

* * *

Louise Schweetz was a half Italian half German witch who loved her family. Her sisters constantly told her that she babied her son too much. And she agreed, but that was only because she loved him to death. Her husband though was even worse. He was spoiling their son way too much. She would sometimes watch from the door as he threw their son in the air only to catch him before he fell. They were purebloods, but they rarely used magic. They hated the thought of hurting muggles, believing that they could live in peace if they only tired. An idea they were passing to their son.

So it wasn't a surprise when they received countless owls threatening them. It was this that urged them to move to one of their homes in italy . Louise lived in fear every day, and on this Halloween it wasn't any different. Her sisters in England had told her not to worry but she couldn't help it.

After reading her son his story and tucking him in, she walked down to the sitting room where her husband sat. He was looking out the huge window that was facing the gardens. Louise smiled sadly and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

Their moment was broken when the front door was shot open. Mr. Schweetz instantly turned to Louise to tell her to run but he wasn't able to say a word. At that second three people in black robes and white masks ran in. They shot spells, paralyzing them both in seconds. Louise struggled to move her body but to avail.

"Thought you could run couldn't you? " said one of them. Louise heard her husband curse which was then followed by laughs and crackles. "The dark lord would have forgiven you if you had agreed but of course, you didn't! This was your own fault!"

* * *

Matthew was woken up by the sound of what he thought was a bomb. He had watched all of those muggle movies at the theater with his father and was frankly scared of muggles. He sat up, clenching onto his stuffed dragon and hoping his mother would walk in soon. After a few minutes, it was apparent that she wasn't coming and so he slipped out of his bed, heading to the door. Matthew slowly opened the door and slipped out, heading to the room he knew his parents would be in at this time of night. As he neared the room he began to hear screams. One he recognized as his fathers and the other his mother. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just outside the sitting room and peaked into the room. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Three hooded men stood in front of his withering parents. All three were laughing, pointing their wands at then and shooting off different spells. Matthew stepped back, hoping to head back to his room. He only made it up two steps before he was roughly grabbed by his arm. "Well well well! Lookie lookie what i found!" Another masked man, who had been scouting the small house had found him. Matthew quickly began pulling his arm but was pulled into the room just as the other three finished a spell. "Well! I didn't know you had a son! Must've hid him well didn't you?" Matthew was pushed to the front of the group. He tried to run to his parents but was grabbed by another man. "Got his mother's looks don't he? Quite the looker just like her too!" The man pulled him closer, sniffing the young boys neck and licking his neck causing the boy to shiver. "You leave my son alone!" Called his father. He could hear his mother shouting at the men to let him go but to no avail. The four ignored them, they began having their own conversation, using words Matthew didn't understand . His mother began to cry, begging them not to do anything to her baby and to 'take her instead ' . Matthew was taken by surprise when he was again pulled away by a man. The man began to touch him in places only his parents had touched during bath time. They touched his legs then trailed up to his privates and then to his chest. It all felt weird to him. It sort of tickled. Matthew began to struggle but the man just held him tighter. His eyes widened in fear when he felt his shorts disappear. "M-mama! " he called out, desperately trying to reach her. He could see his mother had tears in her eyes and though his father tried to hide them, he did too. He felt the hand roam his small body and whimpered at every touch. It wasn't until he felt something probe at his bottom hole that he let out a scream. It hurt! It hurt so much! "M-mama! P-papa!" He cried out. He heard the men laugh and the pain intensified. Something big entered him quick and painfully. He screamed again.

He could feel it going in and out, tearing at his insides. The thing left but another quickly replaced it. The pain was unbearable. After the fourth thing slid into him he could no longer hear his mothers cries. He couldn't hear anything, he was numb. He stopped screaming . The man behind him cursed and grabbed his hair , pulling his head up with it so he could see his parents faces. He felt the man's cheek rest besides his and then the man whispered. "Say goodbye to mommy and daddy kid" Matthew had no reaction. His ocean blue eyes were empty. Louise let out another sob, she didn't know what would happen to her son but she knew she'd be killed. "I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you baby, my baby Boomer," she said, "I love you Boomer, make me proud son!" Called his father and then in the span of two seconds, both were lost to a pair of bright green lights.

Matthew was then dropped. He felt the man's thing leave and a bunch of gooey things slipping out of his bum but he didn't move. He heard the men smash and break things before leaving half an hour later.

Matthew "Boomer" Lucas Schweetz's life had been changed forever. What will he do now?

* * *

An hour later the italian Aurors arrived at the scene. Many looked on in horror at what the child's body looked like. The poor boys bum was red and bleeding with pink colored semen pouring out of his hole. The boys hand was still clenched onto a blue stuffed dragon. A few feet away lay his parents both with empty eyes and sad smiles. The men began working, checking for any evidence that could've been left behind while the only two women walked over to the child. A brunette checked for his pulse while the blonde took samples of the semen before she cleaned him up.

Hours later the boy lay in a hospital bed drowned in sleeping draughts. He still held onto the dragon. "What's his name? " asked the healer. She looked at the record of injuries the child and cringed at a few of the injuries listed. "Matthew Lucas Schweetz, he's uhm ¾'s veela, his mother was a pureblood veela and his father a halfblood. Both parents were considered pureblood wizards." The healer nodded her head and wrote something down. "The poor child…. has his family been notified?" She wondered . The other nodded her head. "Yes, they're on their way via floo from England. Said they should be here tomorrow morning with all the floo jumping." The healer nodded her head once more. "Keep him on observation, call me if there are any changes" the mediwitch nodded her head before the healer turned and left. The mediwitch turned back to the child and sighed. Why were there people who did things like this is the world? It was too cruel.

* * *

But Matthew would never be with his family. Overnight Matthew was taken by an imperioed mediwitch and given to the same people who had killed his parents. The men smirked but before they could even think about doing anything, the child was taken by a woman with a glare. "Honestly! You all have children! Have some control!" She said then glanced down at the boy. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

A spell was cast on the child. one that was supposed to erase his memories. Only the spell was nullified by the child's veela.

* * *

When Matthew woke up he was in an unknown room with blue walls and covered in pictures with toys on the ground. It looked like a regular boys room but he knew it wasn't his room.

The door opened and a man and woman stood at the door edge. "Son? " called the man. The woman smiled. "Oh! My baby's finally awake!" Called the woman. Matthew frowned. Who were these people? Where were his parents? "Who are you?" He asked tentatively. The woman , almost instantly, began sobbing . "My baby doesn't remember me!" She cried. Matthew knew she was faking, he could somehow tell.

The man began to explain to him that he was in an accident and had hit his head causing amnesia. But Matthew knew it was a lie, he had all his memories. Hell, he was still holding onto his stuffed dragon!

But if he had learned anything from his parents and current events it was not to trust anyone who didn't make sense to him.

And so began his biggest lie.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I see," he said " and you are my mother and father? " the two nodded their heads "yes dear! " called the woman.

As his so called 'parents ' talked, Matthew began to plan. He was young but not stupid. He knew his parents were probably dead. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears and thought. He needed ally's. He needed friends. He needed time. Matthew knew it wasn't going to be easy to escape these psycos but he had to try.

"What's my name?" He asked later

The woman smiled and held him in a hug. "Boomer Steelwater! Pureblood wizard " she said.


End file.
